The present invention relates to methods of making chewing gum, and more particularly to such methods using molten sorbitol, and the resulting chewing gum.
Sorbitol is commonly used as a humectant in a variety of products. The sorbitol may be in crystalline (powdered) form, and a 70% solution of sorbitol in water is also a common humectant.
Humectants in chewing gum have the effect of holding onto the moisture that is in the gum. This keeps the gum softer and more flexible when it is stored under dry storage conditions. Generally, since chewing gum packages are not hermetically sealed, air transfers in and out of the gum package. If the air is dry, the gum will dry out and become brittle and hard. A humectant like sorbitol is added to chewing gum to reduce the loss of moisture and keep the gum from becoming brittle during storage. Glycerin is also a humectant and reduces the loss of moisture during storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,965 discloses the use of molten sorbitol in sugarfree chewing gum. However, the sorbitol is used in high quantities as a bulking agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,327 discloses the use of an evaporated sorbitol syrup in sugarless chewing gum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,337 discloses dissolved sorbitol and xylitol in a sugarfree confectionery. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,166,134, 4,824,680, and 4,614,654, sorbitol is used as a humectant in sugar gums, but added in unique methods.
At least one commercial sugar gum currently uses crystalline sorbitol as a humectant. However, additional improvements in long term storage flexibility and moisture retention are desirable.